Naruto Taishou
by sailorkagome91
Summary: 5 years after the Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto he is found by Sessohmaru and taken in as his son. Years later Naruto returns to his village stronger than ever. adopted from anime-death-angel
1. Chapter 1

Hell all sailorkagome91 here I have adopted Naruto Taishou from anime-death-angle thank u for letting me adopted the story

Five years have passed since Konohagakure was attacked by the Kyuubi. Tonight was October tenth and nearly everyone in Kohona was celebrated the death of Kyuubi while mourning the loss of their hero the Yondiame.

Except for a five-year-old boy with bright blonde hair that looked smudged with dirt, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, a ragged white shirt and black shorts that looked tight on him was running away from an angry mob of villagers. The boy was known as Naruto who ran from the villagers desperately trying to get away from them as they shouted their insults, "Demon Brat!" "Get back here Demon!" "We'll finish what the Fourth started!" Naruto ran into an alley as a desperate attempt only to come face to face with a brick wall. Naruto turned around to see the villagers and some shinobi surrounding him as he got into a fetal position. "Please don't hurt me!" cried Naruto as the villagers started beating him some pierced him with kunai knives, pitchforks.

Unknown to the villagers a young 8 years old girl with brown eyes, long black hair, wearing a kimono saw what was happening and quickly put herself between Naruto and the villagers.

"What do you think you're doing? Stop hurting him. Leave him alone." The girl said as a chuunin knocked her away. "Get lost brat can't you see we're getting rid of this demon filth" Said the chuunin as he raised a kunai and prepared to kill Naruto as the girl yelled "Tou-san help!"

The mob watched as the chuunin was about to kill Naruto only for him to drop dead as a whip of light took off his head. The mob turned around to see a man in a white and red kimono, held by a black and yellow obi and white hakama pants. He had what appeared to be white fluff on his shoulder. He had long silver hair and strange purple tattoos on his face. Two fang like markings on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had two swords at his side, as well as a spiked pauldron on his left shoulder. He was Sesshomaru the demon lord of the west continent.

At his side was a small imp with a strange staff. He name was Jaken.

"Leave the child alone." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice as Rin picked up Naruto and carried him away from the stunned mob. "What are you all doing let's kill them all now!" An idiot villager said as the mob charged at them.

"Jaken I leave them to you." Sesshomaru said as he and Rin carried Naruto away.

"Yes milord" The imp replied as he stood in front of the mob "Hehehe, now you fools behold the power of the Nintoujou! (Staff of two head)" The imp yelled as old man's face on his staff shot out a flame of death at the mob. None survived.

Before they could leave The Third Hokage appeared with a small army of ANBU Black Ops behind him as they surrounded the group.

"You there! What do you think you are doing with the boy?" said the Sandaime.

"This child was being beaten by these fools. All I did was save him" Sesshomaru replied as he looked at the boy. "Now tell me why are these boys wounds healing, and why does he have the scent of the Kyuubi no Yoko_" S_aid the demon lord as the Third and the Anbu were surprised at what he asked.

"Come with me I'll explain everything in my office" Said Sarutobi as the two groups left.

(Hokage Tower)

The old Hokage was sitting behind his desk. When Sesshomaru introduce himself and his group, The Third was surprised. He had not expected the demon lord of the west to be here in Konoha.

Sarutobi began explaining to Sesshomaru about Naruto's past and that he holds the Kyuubi no Yoko. When the Hokage was finished Sesshomaru look at the child.

'_The Kyuubi no Yoko, The former ruler of the underworld. Born from the Juubi no Onikami along with the rest of the Biju before it fell into an eternal slumber in the moon. How ironic that such a powerful demon is imprisoned forever in a child.' _Sesshomaru thought before saying.

"In that case I will take Naruto with me and raise him as my own." Sesshomaru said, shocking Sarutobi and Jaken.

"B-but my lord, why would you want to adopt the child" Said Jaken while Rin was happy she was going to have a little brother.

"Because I will not allow a child with such power and potential to remain here Jaken. Besides he will grow strong under my wing." Sesshomaru stated leaving no room to argument.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto who seemed happy that he was going to have a family but scared at the same time of thinking how Naruto will turn out. Sighing Sarutobi knew it would be pointless to argue "Very well Naruto is your son now, but I must ask that the boy return in 7 years so he can fulfill his dreams about being Hokage." Sarutobi said

Sesshomaru look at Naruto before replying "If that is his dream. Than Naruto shall return."

With that said the group left while the Sandaime thought of one thing '_This village will be begging for Naruto's forgiveness when he returns'_

_**7 years later**_

A lone hanyou was walking towards Konoha as the wind blew through his hair. This person stood close to be 5, 7, and had a good build on him. He had a black kimono, held by a black obi and black hakama pants with blood red flames going up from the bottom. On the back of his kimono was the kanji for fox prince. Then there was his hair and face, he had long silver hair reaching his waist with a blond streak going down the middle. On his face were two fang like markings that replaced the whisker marks on both his cheeks as well as lightning bolts going down his eyes (like haseo in dothack) and a crescent moon on his forehead. His blue eyes were slit like a fox. At his side were two swords known as Tenseiga and Tokijin. His name was Namikaze Taishou Naruto.

Laying on his shoulder was a small black three tail wolf cub named Inu.

Naruto continued to make his way towards the village when his ears picked up the sound of an arrow flying towards him. Naruto moved his arm up and caught the arrow between his fingers as he found himself surrounded by 20 bandits led by a missing-nin from Iwa.

"Well, well, well look at this boy's. A brat carrying two interesting swords." Said the nin as Naruto melted the arrow in his hand in annoyance.

"Be grateful I'm in a merciful mood vermin. Now begone before I kill you." replied Naruto as he started to walk away.

The missing nin was pissed that this brat had the nerve to order them around and leave "Hey get back here brat we're not…" but before the nin could say anymore Naruto drove his hand through the man's heart and tossed him aside as he continued to walk away"

"Hey you just killed our boss you bastard "said a bandit as they all charged Naruto.

'_fools_' thought Naruto as he waited for them to get close and then he spun in a circle as a red whip spun around him.

The bandits collided with it and were killed instantly. Blood fell like raindrops around Naruto.

As Naruto looked around he realized he was running late to meet ojji-san as he transformed into a ball of light and quickly flew towards the village.

(Hokage tower)

The Sandaime; Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently facing his greatest enemy 'paper work'. '_Kami I wish Naruto was here to rid me of this accursed paper work.'_

A moment later a ball of light appeared in the office. Sarutobi wandered what it was until it transformed into a long haired child with strange markings on his face and a black wolf on his shoulder. His first thought was Sesshomaru until the boy opened his eyes revealing two blue slit orbs.

"Hey ojji-san did you miss me?" Said the child as Sarutobi's eyes widened when he realized who the boy was.

"Naruto how have you been and what happened to you?" Said the third as he looked at Naruto's new appearance.

"There's no need to worry ojji-san. My Tou-san just fused the Kyuubi with me, making me a hanyou." Said Naruto shocking the Third "You mean you know." replied Sarutobi "Yes I am also aware of my parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Said the boy nearly giving the aged Hokage a heart attack.

"Why didn't you tell me who my parents were?" Naruto said as he gave the Sandaime a look as cold as Sesshomaru's. Sarutobi just looked at the boy with guilt. "Naruto-Kun, please understand your Father made many enemies especially with Iwa, if I was to reveal your parentage, word would surely reach them and Iwa would have demanded for your death."

Naruto was about to respond when an Anbu appeared in the room. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-san, the council has requested your presence." Both of them nodded and the ANBU disappeared.

(Council Chambers)

As the two entered the chamber Naruto was looking at each seat of the council. The bottom part contained the civilian council led by Sally Haruno. The mid-section contained the shinobi clan heads led by Hiashi Hyuuga. On the top was where the Hokage and elders sit. The elders were Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo.

"We have here today to discuss the return of Naruto Uzu…" "Taishou. My name is Naruto Taishou Namikaze." Said Naruto shocking the council.

"You lie!" Screeched the Haruno "There's no way you can be the Yondiame's son. He was our hero and you are nothing but a Demon!" But the woman was quickly silenced by the killing intent from most of the council and the Hokage.

"Haruno silence!" Said Sarutobi as he know she always tried to Naruto executed

"Are you all blind? He is the Kyuubi, a demon and all demons deserve to die." A fat civilian said as he took out a knife "Die Kyuubi scum!" He said he said as he charged at Naruto but was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air.

"You just broke the Third's law; as such you are sentenced to death." Said Naruto in a cold tone as he threw him in front of Sally and cut the man in half right down the middle with his whip, covering Sally in blood.

Naruto looked at the council and said "Anyone else?" As soon as those words left his mouth the civilian members all left the room

"Thank you for chasing them out Naruto-san. They can be so troublesome sometimes." Said Shikaku Nara "No problem." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Alright now let's get down to business." Said Sarutobi getting everyone's attention "Now I think we would all agree when we say that Naruto-kun would definitely be considered to become a shinobi."

The council nodded until Tsume asked the question on everyone's mind. "Naruto-kun that name, Taishou. Why do you have that name?"

"Because it is the name my Father gave my, his name is Sesshomaru." Said Naruto shocking the clan heads. Not only was he Minato's son but he was also the son of the western demon lord.

With that said Naruto turned to leave until Sarutobi stopped him. "Naruto-Kun before you go here" Said Sarutobi as he gave the blond the keys to the Namikaze estate.

Naruto quickly said goodbye to the council as he turned into a ball of light and took off '_It's good to have Naruto back_' thought Sarutobi and the clan heads while Tsume had one thought.

'_I wonder how he will handle the news of his contract in marrying my daughter_'

(Namikaze estate)

When Naruto arrived he turned back into his human form and got a good look at the home is a 2 story houses with a dojo off to the side a nice big yard he smiled as he walk up unlocked the door. As Naruto entered his house for the first time as he walked in to the living room he saw a picture of his birth parents an smiled with one thought came to his mind

'_I'm home_'


	2. preveiw an update

**Well here is a preview of chapter 2 **

**at 430 pm today a family friend just died and was I real close to him to so I going to take a few days to clear my head an ill be back an finsh it when I can think Cleary **

**Next morning**

We see naruto sleeping peaceful that he dint see a small shadow coming to his room so fast it jump on Naruto stomach. "arrrrrrr what the hell hit me" as he open his eyes to see a black three tailed wolf cub His rubbing his eyes of sleep he see a haply wolf cub waging her tails "hey inu naruto said as he scratches be her ears an watching her 3 tail waging.

"You hungry girl inu giving a bark saying she hungry come on girl lets see if there anything in the kitchen as they got up an in the kitchen. naruto look in the cabantes most were empty a could had expired food in ugh grate come on inu lets go to town an see what we can find to eat.

inu gives a bark as she jumps on naruto's shoulder as they left out the front door. As they walk through town naruto notice something some people wave at him as he walks by an some are a little scared an the remaining people want him dead{aka the civilian conical} he just shakes his head a little an keeps on walking.

**Main Gate**

we see a Hana Inuzuka coming back from her mission with her 3 dogs, she was wearing her chunin vest which was showing a bit of cleavage and biker shorts. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail with two bangs falling down. On each cheek was a red fang, the classic Inuzuka clan marking

as she got to the gate handed the guards her paper work an walks through the gate

"okay pups u guy's head home an let mom know im home and get some food I know u 3 are hungry". Hana said as she walk to the tower to turn her mission report in

**With Naruto **

As naruto was walking to inu had her nose in the air she sniffed around some . witch got naruto to noice He smelled something to it was the scent of fear.

He an inu ran around for about five minutes, following the scent. He got to an alley where he saw three drunks, one holding the other two standing over a girl who was lying on the ground.

**Normal pov**

'Damn it! Why did i have have to tell the dogs to go home to tell my mom in back?' the girl yelled in her mind. As one of the drunks slammed her in to the wall as she closed her eyes scared "inu attack " an she hears a scream from the second drunk when she opened her eyes That's when she saw him. A boy long silver hair with a blond streaks going down the middle he stood close to be 5, 7, . He had a black kimono, held by a black obi and black hakama pants with blood red flames going up from the bottom with two swords an what she saw was a black 3 tails wolf by his side.

They were slowly walking over to them. He grabbed the drunken man that had hana and slammed him against the wall He then looked at her.

She had chocolate brown hair and two red fang like marks on her cheeks u okay naruto said as he was looking at her she nods her had weakly as she falls down on her but tiered an worn out.

he turn back to the drunk an threw him in to the other 2 drunks. "Leave now be for I kill u" naruto said as all tree got up and ran as fast as they could. Naruto walks over to her "u okay an may I know your name" he asked as e lends his hand out to help her up.

"My names is Hana Inuzuka what's yours stranger I know your new cus I never seen u before".


End file.
